


Karkat Tells Things to Terezi

by Sir_Nubby_McShouts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Karezi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Nubby_McShouts/pseuds/Sir_Nubby_McShouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shit goes down. also, there are a few headcanons that you may disagree with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part the First

**Author's Note:**

> This could really be condensed to one chapter, but i decided to give your scrolly-thingy a break and made it 3. parts 2 and 3 are litterally just on long part.

You jerk awake. ‘Oh thank Gog. It was just another nightmare’ you think to yourself. You would have preferred to stay awake, but your body needed the rest. “Alright. Time to get my sorry ass up” you grumble to yourself. Today is pretty much a test. You are going to get your mutant ass out of your normal spiral of self-hatred for at least an hour and have a conversation with… Terezi. Of all people, she is the last one you should have ever had to do this with. For fuck sake, she used to be your best friend and… and what genius? You ran her off just like you do everyone else. It’s been almost a sweep since you last heard her voice or saw her stupid quirk on your crabtop. Today is the day that changes. Or rather, the day you hope that it changes. That’s what it’s a test of. You are seeing if she even wants to be your friend anymore. Well there is literally only one way to do that fuckass. Go talk to her. Now. Move damnit! Fuck. Well this is an interesting development. Your legs have decided to turn into a pair of jellied snakes, incapable of holding your body up. You practically jump into your chair at your desk, spinning to face your crabtop. You open it and move the cursor around to wake it up. You log into Trollian to see if anybody is on or trolling you. Of course they aren’t. Time to start the embarrassment. There is a small chime as your eyes flick to the bottom of the screen. Terezi is online. It really isn’t that rare, she talks to Dave on here more than in person now. ‘I don’t know which is worse. The fact that she is still with that nookhuffing bulgemuncher, or the fact that I know as much about them as I do.’ It doesn’t matter. She is online, and its time to talk. Fuck it. You’re feeling stupid enough. You message her.

\-- carcinoGeneticist has started trolling gallowsCalibrator --

CG: HEY TEREZI. I NEED YOU TO MEET ME IN THE COMMON ROOM IN ABOUT 20 MINUTES. DO YOU THINK YOU CAN MANAGE THAT MENIAL TASK? OR DO I NEED TO TRACK YOUR FUCKING BULGEHUFFING ASS DOWN?

GC: R3L4X K4RKL3S. 1LL BE TH3R3.

CG: GOOD. SEE YOU THERE.

\-- carcinoGeneticist has ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator --


	2. Le Part Deux (The Part 2)

Congratulations. You managed to not only set up a meeting, you got there too. Hold your applause, shits about to do an athletic motherfucking pirouette off the deep end in a minute. Speaking of shit going crazier than it realistically should, here she comes. She saunters up to you, and you cant help but look her up and down. You sigh. ‘Time to find out about this shit’ you think almost out loud. “Hey Terezi” you begin, almost normally. She can probably smell your discomfort. Too late to turn back. You already are starting to regret this.

“H3lloo,” she says. Why the fuck is she so happy? Its not like she is talking to Dave. 

“You seem… cheery.”

“H3ll y34h 1 am!” There is less enthusiasm in her face than there is in her voice, which is very rare.

“Why?” you ask in typical Karkat fashion.

“W3 h4v3n’t t4lk3d 1n 4 wh1l3, 4nd 1’m just 1n 4 good mood.” Good mood your candy red ass. She is hiding something. Don’t let her know you’re onto her.

“Glad to see you missed me so much.”  
“D1d you m1ss m3?” You spoke in almost perfect unison, and she ran right over you. Typical Terezi.

“That’s one way of putting it, yes.”

“How would you put 1t?” Hey! Quit staring at her like a fucking idiot and say something!

“I-it doesn’t matter how I would put it.” That was fucking masterful. 

“4w come on t3ll m3!” 

“Are you still with Dave?” Point for trying. Just one.

“Uh 1 don’t know. Why?”

“It’s a yes or no.”

“No.”

“Alright then. Honestly, I think it’s a good thing.”

“You th1nk 1t’s 4 good th1ng th4t D4v3 brok3 up w1th m3?” You’re not even digging a hole anymore. You are fucking blasting your way down with dynamite.

“Well, yes.” Just stop. Stop making words leave your stupid fucking face.

“Why?” Fuck this. The safeguards are off. Fire at will. Try not to die.

“Well take this into account: who comforted you when you were upset about Latula?”

“You.”

“Who tried to help you through a good portion of your shit? And I mean when you and Dave were together.”

“You…”

“And who did you ignore for damn near a sweep?” Fuck.


	3. The Third Thing That Transpires (damn, off by one word)

“Why 4r3 you do1ng th1s?” Terezi asked, clearly annoyed.

“I’m currently showing you why it’s a good thing you’re not with Dave,” you replied matter-of-factly. Gog that sounded like Kankri. “It’s because he never helped you.”

“But 1t w4s fun 1n th3 b3g1nn1ng.”

“‘In the beginning.’”

“W3 w3r3n’t m4t3spr1ts, just hum4n d4t1ng 4nd 1t’s mor3 c4su4l.” Ranting in 10… 9… 8… 7…

“Terezi, can I tell you something that might actually surprise you?” 6… 5… 4…

“Yeah.” 3… 2… 1…

“I created the humans’ universe. The red-blooded mutant. Humans have blood like mine. They understand us perfectly, at least in the way of speech. I am arguably an alternate version of the Signless. The Signless only loved in one quadrant. I only love in one quadrant. I know that to be a fucking fact.”

“Oh?” Hush, I’m ranting here.

“And surprise, surprise, who else loves in only one quadrant? Go ahead. Tell me. What species loves in one quadrant?”

“Humans…”

“Exactly. They were created by me and apparently in my image. And on top of that, store this in you memory: human love isn’t just a nonchalant thing. Dave is a nonchalant douchebag.”

“Ugh 1t’s my f4ult h3 brok3 up w1th m3 though!”

“How? What could you have done?”

“1t go3s b4ck to wh4t you s41d. They only und3rst4nd on3 qu4dr4nt.”

“So how does that make it your fault?”

“Wh3n 1 w4s 4 hug3 b1tch 4nd st4rt3d h4ng1ng 4round G4mz33 too much, h3 l3ft m3. 4nd 1 don’t bl4me h1m.”

“He left you because he didn’t love you.”

“D1d h3 s4y th4t?”

“No. I asked Rose about him, and she told me that he isn’t the type of guy to fall in love at first sight.”

“Now 1 f33l wors3. H3 w4s on3 of th3 only p3opl3 1 had l3ft.”

“Who, out of curiosity, was on the list?”

“D4v3, G4mz33, You, 4nd Vr1ska… 4nd w3 all know how th3 l4st on3 w3nt…”

“Terezi, as cantankerous as I am, I will help you if you actually ask me too. Even if you don’t. If I notice you need help, I am going to help you.”

“1 doubt you r34lly w4nt to t4lk to m3.”

“I almost just laughed.”

“Why?”

“Of course I want to talk to you! For fuck sake, I messaged you saying to meet me here. Don’t be a bulgehumping nookspine like the rest of the people we know.”

“Why do you c4r3? 4ll 1 3v3r d1d to you w4s t34s3 you.”

“Do you recall my short rant just now?”

“Y34h, but wh4t do3s th4t h4v3 to do w1—

“Take the rant, replace Dave’s name with mine, and switch it to being positive.”

“K4rkl3s? D1d you just turn 4 r4nt 4bout my 3x 1nto a longw1nded ‘1 lov3d you’?”

“Kind of…”

“Wh4t do you m34n?”

“Love. Not loved. Present tense.”

“3v3n 4ft3r 1 1gnor3d you for D4v3?”

“…Yes…”

You suddenly find your face in her shoulder and feel her breathing on your neck. Holy fuck. Her thin, bony body is much more comfortable than you ever thought.

“1 lov3 you K4rkl3s.”

You barely manage to say “I love you too” before she is hugging you so tight you can barely breathe. Despite the lack of breath, you smile into her shoulder. That is the first time you have smiled since this damned game started. Possibly ever. Oh fuck. She noticed.

“K4rkl3s, 4r3 you sm1l1ng?” Terezi asks, amused.

“Yes,” you say bashfully.

She doesn’t say anything. She just giggles in that blood churning way of hers… but for once, it warms your body instead of chilling you to your very core.

“Terezi, can you tell me something?” you ask in true awkward Karkat fashion.

“4nyth1ng,” she replies.

“How the fuck do you smile so much? I did it for half a second, and my face fucking hurts. How do you do it so fucking much without your face popping off?”

She looks disappointed, then smiles widely. “1’m not 4s grumpy 4s you. H3h3h3h3h3!”

“Fuck you too then. Also… do you want to be my matesprit?”

“No. 1 w4nt to b3 mor3 th4n th4t.”

You rub your face in annoyance. “It’s the closest word I can think of to what I’m trying to ask for.”

“Th3n y3s, K4rkl3s. 1 would lov3 to b3 your mor3-th4n-4-m4t3spr1t.”

“I love you, you crazy fuck.”

“1 lov3 you too, you c4nt4nk3rous 4sshole.”

You nuzzle into her and just want to stay there forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first fic. bring the criticism! but please dont bring it in a torrential downpour of hate...


End file.
